


Spontaneity Has Its' Time and Its' Place

by iloveromance



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Lorelai's attempt at spontaneity backfires in a big way. But Luke has a way of making things even better than she imagined.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Kudos: 13





	Spontaneity Has Its' Time and Its' Place

"So where are you off to today?"  
Rory smiled. "Oh, I thought I'd go over to Grandma and Grandpa's for a while. I haven't seen them in a long time."

Lorelai winced, thinking of her parents. "Okay, well, don't tell them hello for me. I wouldn't want them to think that I missed them or anything."  
"Got it. See you later?"

"Definitely."

"So what movie are we watching tonight? Sleepless in Seattle or Pretty In Pink?"

"Definitely Sleepless. I'm not in the mood for high school tonight."

"Not even for Duckie at the prom?"

"Yeah, it's not a Duckie kind of night."

"Okay, see you later."

Rory and Lorelai hugged. When Rory crossed the street, Lorelai realized how hungry she was. She was mere feet from Luke's Diner, but she would have gone across town for some of his amazing pancakes-well, that and the fact that she really wanted to see him. She still 

couldn't believe that they were together. It was like a dream-or a pleasant nightmare and if it was either of the two, she didn't want to wake up. The smile never left her face as she pushed the door opened. Kirk was sitting at his usual table, lamenting over his girlfriend. 

Apparently they were having some sort of disagreement over something most would find trivial. But to Kirk it seemed to be the end of the world. She listened to him go on and on and when she caught a break, she took the opportunity. "Yeah? Well, I 'm sorry to hear that 

Kirk. Hope things get better for you and-."

"Lulu." He finished, clearly agitated. "Lulu. Right. Well, I'll see you later, Kirk." He rolled his eyes. "I doubt it." "Okay, well…" her voice trailed off when she realized that he was ignoring her and although she felt slightly guilty for blowing him off, she walked up to the counter, disappointed that the handsome guy wearing the blue baseball cap and plaid shirt was nowhere in sight. But she smiled when she saw her daughter's best friend. "Hey Lane." "Oh hey, Lorelai." Lane said her smile bright as always. "Is Luke around?" "Yeah, he's in his apartment. Said he had to take care of some stuff, so I'm holding down the fort." "Well, you're doing a good job of it. Thanks, Lane." "No problem." Eagerly, Lorelai headed for the door next to the counter that lead upstairs to Luke's apartment. She'd spent so much time there lately that it almost felt like a second home, in a strange sort of way. She opened the door and headed upstairs, her heart beating faster as she reached the hallway. The door to his apartment looked like the door to any business office and she was impressed with how easily he'd turned it into a place to live. She knocked on the door and when there was no immediate answer she walked right in. They hadn't discussed the etiquette of walking into each other's homes without asking, but given the progression of their relationship and the fact that they had slept together on their first date, she was pretty sure that it would be okay. "Luke?" She called to him, looking around his apartment. The place was clean-amazingly clean-cleaner than she'd ever seen it, really. And she wondered what it meant, if in fact it meant anything at all. But when she didn't see or hear him, she started to wonder what was going on. "Luke? Are you here?" She called again. She circled the apartment once, finding it strange that he was nowhere around. Then she heard the sound of water running. She followed the sound to the closed bathroom door, smiling at the thought of the opportunity it presented. It was purely spontaneous but she was definitely known for her spontaneity and if she couldn't be spontaneous with Luke Danes, who could she be spontaneous us with? Well, there was Rory, but that would be completely weird. The fact that she'd given birth to her best friend was weird enough. She shuddered at the thought and reached for the doorknob, pleased to find that it was unlocked. As she opened the door, the steam, combined with the masculine scent of Old Spice body wash surrounded her. It was disturbing thinking that her boyfriend used the same scent as her father, but she assumed that Richard Gilmore only used the aftershave. She had no desire to know-or even think about what kind of body wash he used. And she feared that she'd never get the image out of her

head. She shut the door behind her and smiled. Through the steam, she could see the silhouette of him, naked and chiseled, looking even better than men she'd seen in magazines. His features were blurred by the fog on the shower door, but she could fill in the blanks. 

Slowly and almost seductively she began to peel off her clothes, disappointed that there was no one to watch her performance. When the last article of clothing had been removed, she smiled at the heap of clothes on the floor and walkedtoward the shower. Slowly she 

opened the door and stepped inside. He was facing the other way, washing his hair, completely oblivious to her presence.

"You look like you could use some assistance." She said in her best impression of Susan Sarandon's husky voice.

Luke gasped and turned around. "Jeez, Lorelai! Oh my God, what are you doing here? Get out!"

"What?"

"Get out! Get the hell out! Now! What do you think you're doing? Are you nuts?"

"What? Luke, no. I was just-."

"GET OUT! NOW!" He yelled, his booming voice echoing against the walls.

Shaken, she stepped away from him. "O-Okay, I'm sorry, I'm going now."

"What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"I-I just wanted to…. I'm sorry." She shut the shower door and grabbed her clothes, hurrying out of the bathroom. In the middle of his apartment, she scrambled to get dressed and then hurried down the stairs.

"Did you find him?" Lane asked, as Lorelai reached the diner. 

"Um, yeah thanks."

"Okay, well tell him things are okay here so he doesn't have to worry."

"I-I will. Bye Lane."

She flew past Kirk, who was still sitting at the same table, telling his story about the salt and pepper argument to Taylor who feigned interest. But she didn't bother to say hello. She just wanted to get as far away from the diner-and Luke as possible. She ran outside, 

praying that she wouldn't run into anyone that she knew and she was grateful to find that the gazebo was empty. It would have been better to just go home, but she didn't think she had the strength to drive. No sooner had she sat on the bench then the tears began to 

flow-lots of them. God, how could she have been so stupid? She embarrassed herself and humiliated Luke. The only thing worse would have been taking off her clothes in the middle of the diner, but in fact that probably wouldn't have been such a weird thing.

Luke most likely hated her for barging into his apartment unannounced, and even worse, coming into the shower with him. He could have had a heart attack, or worse and she would have killed her boyfriend-if in fact he could be considered her boyfriend. She could never 

show her face in the diner again, so what was she going to do when she craved Luke's food? He certainly wouldn't come over and cook it for her-not now anyway. Another relationship ruined by one stupid attempt at a spontaneous moment. Her heart was racing and she 

sobbed into her hands. How had her life been reduced to this, sitting alone in the middle of downtown in a gazebo, crying her eyes out?

"Lorelai?"

God now she was hearing his voice. What was wrong with her? But then she heard it again.

"Hey."

She looked up through tear-filled eyes to see his blurry profile. Wearing his trademark plaid shirt, jeans and his blue baseball cap, he stared at her.

"Oh God…"

"Nice to see you too."

"Luke-."

He sat down beside her without even being asked. As Stephanie on Full House would say- How rude. But Luke, being Luke did it anyway and she felt incredibly self conscious. She couldn't look at him, not even when he put his arm around her.

"Look, I-."

"You don't have to say anything. I get it. I made a fool out of myself."

"Well, you didn't walk into the diner naked. That's something anyway."

"Luke-."

"Look, I'm sorry, all right? It's just-you scared me. I didn't expect anyone to come into my bathroom and crawl into my shower."

"I know… I was just trying to be romantic and spontaneous. I just thought-."

"Well, it was a nice thought."

She turned to look at him. "It was?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I feel bad about that. Taking a shower together-it sounds nice."

"Well, I ruined that so-called perfect moment didn't I?"

"Actually I ruined it."

"Yeah, you did."

"Don't you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm the one-."

He stopped her with a kiss. "You didn't do anything. It was me."

"You're giving me the It's not you it's me routine? Now? Really?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant-well, it is me, actually. I've been under a lot of stress with the diner and everything."

"It looks like it's okay to me. Lane seems to be running everything pretty well."

"I had to fire Mabel the other day. "

"Mabel? The sweet old lady that does the bookkeeping?"

"Well, she was keeping more than books. Turns out she stole forty five dollars from the cash register."

What? That sweet old lady? No!"

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

"Luke, that's impossible."

"I wish it were, but it's not."

"How did you find out?"

"Well, I just happened to come downstairs at the right-or the wrong time. She denied it of course but her face gave it away. And when I fired her, I couldn't even look at her."

"Oh my God…"

"Right..."

Lorelai felt for him. "I'm sorry, Luke. That must have been hard."

"Just when you think you can trust someone-."

She hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

She sighed against him, breathing in the scent of his Old Spice body wash. She loved it when he held her like this. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

"Well, you know, Lane's pretty responsible."

"She is, isn't she? Maybe she deserves a promotion."

"Good idea. Why don't we go tell her now? She'll be thrilled."

"Maybe that can wait a while. I'll tell her later."

"Why not now?"

"Well, I have something I need to do."

"Oh right… You do run a business and all."

"Actually I was thinking that it's pretty hot out here and I could really use another shower."

"Hot? Luke summer is months away and-." When she saw the mischievous grin on his face she smiled. "Ah… you know, a shower sounds nice."

"I am sorry, okay? I feel bad that…. Well, you know."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed. "Yeah? Why don't we go up to your apartment, take off our clothes and slip into the shower and you can tell me all about it?"

"That works for me."

Their arms around each other, they crossed the street and returned to the diner. Lane was at the counter, running the place with perfection. She smiled when she saw them. 

"Oh, there you are, Luke. Lorelai was looking for you. Well, I guess she found you."

"I sure did." Lorelai said, trying to keep from blushing.

"Keep holding down the fort, Lane. We're going upstairs to-take care of some things. It'll be a while." Luke said.

Lane grinned. "No problem."

They walked upstairs and hurried into his apartment, unable to take their hands off of each other. As soon as they stepped under the warm water, Lorelai smiled. "You know, showering together saves a lot of water."

"Does it?"

"Yeah, might save you some money on your water bill."

He pulled her toward her and kissed her. "Money has been kind of tight lately."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. So I guess we'll just have to shower together more often."

Lorelai poured some Old Spice body wash into her hands, ready to pleasure Luke in every way possible. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

THE END


End file.
